Opposites attract
by bubblymoon
Summary: He was a college student who always kept to himself, she was a high school student who was open to everyone but they both had one thing in common. They both hated Valentines day. Their friends seeing how they liked each other conjure up a plan to get the two together by Valentines day.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites attract

sorry for any spelling errors

Rated K _(characters thinking to themselves)_

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

It was three days before Valentines day and still no one had asked the blue eyed, blond out. Serena slumped onto her usual stool at the arcade with a dejected look on her face, not noticing the ebony haired college student sitting next to her. "I hate Valentines day!" Serena huffed out to herself, as she looked around seeing all the hearts and streamers, Andrew had decorated the arcade with.

"Hey it looks like we finally have something in common meatball head." Darien said in a teasing manner, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"My names not MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena yelled the last part, then turning away from Darien and looking at the top of the counter once again.

"You act like a meatball head." Darien said smirking

"So what and you act like a arrogant little asshole!" Serena countered back. Serena wasn't in the mood for Darien's teasing all of her friends got asked out for Valentines day except her. So you could say she wasn't exactly in her happy place.

"Touchy." Darien said a little taken back at her outburst.

Before Serena could say, well in her case yell Andrew came over to greet the two.

"Look its my two most favorite people in the world!" Andrew said going between the two hugging each of them with his arms. Serena giggled hugging him back.

"Your a little to happy, are you on something Andrew?" Darien said in mock anger, knowing exactly why he was so happy. Andrew let out a sarcastic gasp then said "I'm only high on love!" Serena and Darien both rolled their eyes. "Come on guys lighten up its almost Valentines!" They both groaned and each smacked Andrew on the sides of his head.

"OW, alright I get it you both hate Valentine's day, you don't have to hit me!" Andrew yelled, going back behind the counter getting Serena's usual chocolate milkshake and Darien's coffee.

Andrew came back with their drinks, Serena's friends came in and went into their usual booth waving Serena over. Serena grabbed her milkshake and made her way over to the booth sitting by Lita.

"Hey girl, how's your day been so far!" Mina said stretching across the table hugging Serena.

"Just great!" Serena said sarcastically putting on a fake smile.

"Has anyone asked you out yet for Valentines? Ray questioned, secretly hoping that someone did, but she would never tell Serena that.

Serena's dejected look came back "no."

"Don't worry I'm sure someone will you still have three days!" Lita said in a motivating tone, Serena nodded in response.

Serena wasn't really upset that she didn't have anyone ask her out for valentines day, she wanted a certain someone to ask her. That certain someone was Darien. _Oh who am I kidding Darien hates me, he would never ask me out._

"Hey I'm going to head home." Serena said.

"Oh okay" They said, Serena hugged each of her friends before she left she took a semi long glance at Darien hoping no one noticed her glancing at him then left. But her friends and Andrew noticed, Andrew Also noticed Darien stared at her as she went outside and down the street, when she was out of sight. Darien got up, said a quick goodbye to Andrew then left to his apartment.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking!?" Mina said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"If its that your thinking Serena and Darien like each and we should interfere and some how get them together then yes we are thinking what you are thinking." Amy simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites attract

Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon _(characters thinking to themselves)_

Rated K

sorry for any spelling errors; Mild language

Recap; "If its that your thinking Serena and Darien like each other and we should interfere and some how get them together, then yes we are thinking what you are thinking."

* * *

The girls were only in ten minuets of planning when they realized Andrew was walking up to their booth.

"Spill it I want in." Andrew said nonchalantly, knowing the girls were cooking up some kind of plan to get Serena and Darien together.

"Whatever do you mean." Mina said with an innocent face.

"I know you all are going to try to get Serena and Darien together for Valentines Day, so I want to help."

"Okay." Lita said scooting over to let Andrew sit down.

"Do any of you have ideas so far?" Andrew questioned.

"YES! We can lock them in a closet until they confess their love for one another!" Mina yelled, standing up. Causing everyone in the arcade to stare at her. Embarrassed, Mina quickly sat back down.

"They'll kill each other! Sure but they like each other but their to damn stubborn to admit it." Andrew said

"Hey its worth a try." Ray said matter.

"Okay so this what we'll do..."

That afternoon 

An unsuspecting blond walked into the arcade and sat at the counter. Serena looked around to see Darien not there for his usual evening coffee. _Weird._

"Hey Serena, could you help me carry some things from the utility closet and bring them out here." Andrew questioned.

Without thinking twice about her decision Serena happily agreed. Serena followed Andrew to the back and opened the door to the utility closet.

"So what did you want..." Serena never finished her sentence as she was shoved into the closet and the door slammed shut with a click.

"Andrew what the hell let me out!" Serena screamed hitting the closet door.

"Lower the decibels meatball head." Darien said angry.

 _Shit anybody but him._

"We are not letting you guys out until you confess your feelings for each other and start acting like civilized people toward one another!" Mina yelled from the other side of the closet.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER/HIM!" They both yelled at the same time.

No answer

"I swear when I get my hands on them!" Serena yelled, hitting her fist into her palm.

"can it meatball head!"

"Oh you shut up yourself!" Serena countered back and sat against the wall on the opposite side from where Darien was sitting which really wasn't that far. Serena looked around in the closet. It was about 5 feat in width and about 3 1/2 in length.

Ten minuets went by without neither of them talking, each thinking how they would personally murder their friends as soon as they got out.

"Do you think they killed each other its been pretty quiet?" Lita questioned

"I think they are just ignoring each other for now." Amy answered

"Or they finally came to their senses and are making out!" Mina exclaimed and put her two fingers out doing her famous Venus sign for victory.

"Not likely." Andrew said.

"They'll start yelling probably in..4...3...2...1." Ray counted down with her fingers. Now Ray said, they could all hear mumbled screams coming from the backroom.

"Well there goes that idea." Amy said, knowing that being cooped up in a closet wasn't going to work out anymore.

"Hold on just give them a couple more minuets." Mina said.

"Meatball head would you just shut the hell up and calm down!" Darien said, pressing his palms onto his ears to block out her screaming.

"No I will not shut up I just want to go home, I'm sick of being stuck in this closet with you!" Serena shouted.

"If you haven't noticed your not the only one stuck in here! I have things to do." Darien said agitated.

Serena just huffed and sat back down.

"I have a plan." Darien stated.

"What?"

"We can bash the door down."

"Alright lets do it." Serena agreed.

Serena and Darien both stood at the back of the closet then charged at the closet doors, the doors busted open and they both went to find their friends.

"ANDREW I"M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" Darien yelled.

"Mina, Amy, Ray, Lita, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" Serena screamed.

Andrew, Mina, Lita, Amy, And Ray all ran out the door for their lives with Two fuming people closely behind them.

"I think we need a new plan!" Mina yelled over to the others.

"Only if we get out of this alive!" Lita said picking up the speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites attract

I do not own Sailor Moon

 _(characters thinking to themselves)_

Rated K

Mild language

sorry for any spelling errors

Recap; "I think we need a new plan!" Mina yelled over to the others.

"Only if we get out of this alive!" Lita said, picking up the speed.

* * *

2 days until Valentines day

"Maybe we should just give up." Amy huffed.

"NO! We must get the two loved birds together! We still have two days!" Mina declared.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Ray questioned.

"How about a blind date?" Lita asked.

"I don't think that would go down to well." Andrew said.

"We can try the closet again." Mina said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, as they all remembered the seven-hundred yard race they did just to get away from Serena and Darien.

"We should just keep it simple and some how get them together, but they have to be together alone."

"I KNOW! My parents own a ski resort, we all can go early tomorrow morning and invite the guys (A/N; Mina is dating Andrew, Ray is dating Chad, Lita is dating Ken, and Amy is Dating Greg.) its a one day drive to there to. So we can have Darien drive and Serena can go alone with him, and we will get there on Valentines day! Mina explained.

"That's a great idea!" they all yelled out.

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll just have to think of something else."

Darien"s apartment 

_Knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?" Darien wondered."

Getting up from the couch, Darien opened his door to see Andrew zoom into the door and into the go into his hallway closet and get out a suitcase.

"Andrew what are you doing? Darien questioned.

"You, me, the guys, and the girls are going skiing, Early tomorrow morning we are leaving and meeting at Mina's house." Andrew said, throwing the suitcase at Darien.

"I am not taking no for an answer! Here is Mina's address, and by the way your driving...BYE!" Andrew called out running out of the apartment.

"ANDREW!" Darien screamed out to him but go no reply.

*Sigh* "Well better start to pack." Darien said defeated.

Serena's house 

"Honey, there's someone on the phone for you!" Serena's mother called up to her.

Okay!" Serena called out.

"Hello?" Serena said uncertain.

"Hi!" Mina yelled over the line.

Oh hi Mina!

Hey we are all going skiing tomorrow me, you, the girls, and the guys. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning around at seven so get to my house at six-thirty. Its a one day ride so we will get there on Valentines" Mina instructed.

"Alright just let me ask my mom."

Serena took the phone away from her ear and yelled out. "Hey mom could I go skiing with girls tomorrow?"

"Sure honey, how many days will you be gone?"

Two days!" Serena answered.

"Alright I'm allowed to go." Serena said excited.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! Bye!

See you tomorrow! Serena said, then hung up the phone.

"I guess I should pack and set an alarm for tomorrow."

Mina's house 

"Alright so the drivers will be Darien, Andrew, And Lita. Ken, Amy, and Greg you will go with Lita. Chad, Ray, amd I will go with Andrew. So Serena that means you'll be with Darien."

"What! Why do I have to go with him!"

Darien just huffed knowing they weren't going to get out of this.

"Come on meatball head am I really that bad."

"No comment and stop calling me meatball head." Serena said in a defeated voice, planning to get Mina back later.

Everyone set their bags into the car and Mina locked her door to her house so no one could come in while they were on vacation.

20 minuets later

"Do you think they are getting along?" Ray asked.

"I don't but we'll know if we see a news report saying there has been a car crash and two people injured, then we will know they didn't get along." Mina said in a joking tone.

"Mina don't talk like that!" Andrew yelled

Serena and Darien

"STOP SAYING MEATBALL HEAD!"

'Meatball head, meatball head, meatball head, oh meatball head." Darien was saying in a singsong voice over and over again while waving his pointer finger around going with his little tune.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to slam your head into the steering wheel!" Serena warned.

Darien stopped singing his little tune and focused on the rode to prevent from getting his head smashed and having Serena cause a big crash.

About fifteen minuets go by and Darien glanced at Serena from the corner of his eye, Serena was in a little ball on the seat with her legs tucked under her butt, and her head rested on her arms on the little arm rest and she seemed deep in thought. _She looks adorable._

 _Wait where did that come from she's not adorable she's meatball head, oh who am I kidding._ Darien thought arguing with himself, taking his attention back to the road.

Serena took her own little glance towards Darien. _Why does he hate me? I've done nothing wrong, except accidentally throw a crumpled test paper at him._

Serena felt like she was going to cry but held it back, instead a pout formed on her lips. Darien noticed.

"Hey Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked concern evident in his voice.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Serena questioned, letting the tears flow down her face.

Darien pulled the car over to the side of the road and then turned to Serena feeling like such a jerk, he made her think that he hated her. If anything possible he could never hate her.

"Serena I never hated you, and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I did, I could never hate you."

Serena stopped crying and continued to listen with a little sniffle here and there.

Darien took a deep breath and then explained how he actually felt for her. "You see Serena I really and truly care for you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I hated you, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I have loved ever since the first day I saw you.

Serena got a huge smile and flung herself at Darien, while he caught her.

"Darien I love you to." Serena said.

The two gazed into each others eyes for a moment, then kissed each other full of love.

The both pulled away smiling.

So should we tell the others about this? Darien questioned.

"Nah lets see what else they come up with."

* * *

I tried to do something fluffy but I'm not good at the romantic stuff but oh well.

Happy Valentines Day everyone!


End file.
